Soldier of the Future
by The Steel Angel
Summary: Alternate ending to the Andalite Chronicals and Hork-bajir Chronicals, and a little bit of romance between two of my favorite Andalites. Elfangor and Aldrea. Enjoy!


**Soldier from the Future**   
**By The Steel Angel**

  
**** ****

**_Authors Notes - Thank you, Kristin, for putting this lovely little plot bunny in my head. If the subject of Andalite-on-Andalite sex squicks you, then DO NOT READ! This is the first ever (That I'm aware of) Elfangor/Aldrea fic! Enjoy!_**   
**__**   
**__**   
**__**

Chapter One   
The Beginning of a new Ending   


*Elfangor*   


My lungs cried out for oxygen, but their cry was met with nothing. The _Jahar_ was hurtling toward a black hole, about to be crushed into nothing more than a few atoms. Did I mention that I was aboard the _Jahar_? Along with two humans, Loren and Chapman, presumably dead. There was no way they could survive this long without oxygen. The fourth member of the ship, was the body of War Prince Alloran - Semitur - Corrass. But the mind, was that of the Yeerk, Sub-Visser Seven. The first and only Andalite Controller. The abomination which I had created. He was hanging on to consciousness, same as I. The only thing that seperated us in the vacuum, was a simple off-white sphere. Only ten feet in diameter, it was the most powerful weapon in the universe.   
The Time Matrix.   
A device that gave its master the ability to dance along the chords of time. To pass through eons in an instant. It gave a mortal creature, be it Andalite, Yeerk, or Human, a fraction of the power that the Ellimist himself experienced. A device hidden for fifty thousand years on a backward planet called Earth, dug up only recently by the Skrit-Na.   
Running out of oxygen, _Aristh_? > The Sub-Visser said arrogantly.   
It won't matter in a few seconds, Yeerk. We'll both be dead. > I said, almost victoriously.   
Will we now? > The Sub-Visser said, and pressed his hands against the Time Matrix. Was he actually trying to activate it? Neither Yeerk nor Andalite could even begin to fathom the operation of such a powerful device.   
Could we?   
The sphere was flawless. No keypads, no monitors. It must employ a mind-link direct communication system. As I pressed my hands against the sphere, something astonishing happened. A wave of warmth spread through my body, thawing my frozen fur and numb extremities. I realized then, that all four of my eyes were closed. When I opened them, my field of vision had changed drastically. I was no longer looking at Alloran's body, Chapman's body, and Loren's body. I wa seeing _through_ them. I could see Alloran's Andalite hearts beating. I looked down and saw my own hearts beating. Slowly, I saw my vital organs slow, then come to a complete stop. I turned one of my stalk eyes to Loren's lifeless body. Her heart was still red.   
Was that a beat?   
And to my disgust, I saw the Yeerk inside Alloran's brain. I felt myself moving away from the _Jahar_. Moving through the vacuum of space. An impossibility, of course. In the end, I could see myself. Like I had seperated into two seperate bodies and could gaze upon myself from afar. I saw my own hearts shut down. I saw myself die.   
I felt the Sub-Visser seizing control of the matrix! Simple enough to opperate, wouldn't you say, Elfangor? > he said tauntingly. It was like a wave of force had crashed into me, pushing me away from the control I had over the Time Matrix. NO!   
I pushed back as hard as I could, blocking everything else out of my mind. Don't concentrate on the humans, they're dead.... Don't concentrate on Arbron, there's nothing you can do about it... Don't concentrate on Alloran, he's not important... > I told myself. But still, I felt control being ripped away from me.   
You weak, stupid little fool! You think you can overpower ME?!?! > The Sub-Visser crowed. This was impossible... I was Elfangor, the Andalite who would make a difference once I got involved in the war... I couldn't lose...   
It was then, that I began my _Herac-Dilast._ My final words. I let my mind pour loose onto the Ship, but I knew that it would be crushed along with me. Along with my memories, came a wish. I wish... I wish that I could go back and stop this monster before he became so powerful... > I uttered. My dying words. My last statement.   
I wished....   


~Aldrea~   


And this, > I said as I brought up the hologram of my home solar system. Is my home planet. > I said, and pointed to the fifth planet out from the twin suns. The planet shone a lovely shade of green. I swiveled my stalk eyes to look at Dak. We call it _Jinenji_. > I said. Dak reached out, and stuck one of his claws through the holographic projection of he planet.   
"A galaxy, different than mine..." Dak said. I nodded, and began to name the six planets in my solar system.   
_Jaspar... Yensid... Stryfe... Taezora... Jinenji... _and that's the Toomin Asteroid Belt. > I said, pointing to the thousand mile wide belt of asteroids that seperated our orbit with the orbit of the sixth planet, _Kagurai_. The legend is that the Ellimist, which would be like Mother Sky to us, surrounded our planet with the asteroids, to protect us from evil. > I said.   
" I thought that you did not believe in mystical beings." Dak said.   
I don't. It's just a myth. > I said dismissively.   
"You have two suns." Dak said, looking confusedly at the hologram. I nodded.   
It's an anomaly. Two stars of their size shouldn't physically be able to sustain their existance at a mere fifty thousand miles apart. > I said. I know it sounds childish, but all this talk about my solar system was beginning to make me feel a bit homesick. Oh, how I yearned to be running on the endless blue and green plains of _Jinenji_...   
"Aldrea?" Dak asked. I snapped out of my delirium.   
Y.. Yes Dak? > I asked.   
"Do you have my solar system on this computer?" He asked. I nodded, and had the computer bring up the Hork-bajir solar system. A red giant for a sun... no need to tell Dak that his solar system only had a few million more years to exist. The sun was orbited my seven planets. Three barren dirt balls, a small asteroid belt, the Hork-bajir planet, and three gas giants. "Why are there only numbers next to the planets?" Dak asked.   
The Electorate probably hasn't gotten around to naming the planets yet. Don't worry though, I'm sure- > I stopped talking when Dak lifted a claw, and pointed to the first dirtball.   
"_Kent."_ Then to the second. "_Kaio."_ Then to the third. "_Dafni."_ Then to the first gas giant. "_Zael_." To the second. "_Mascar."_ And the third. "_Jani." _Then, he pointed to the Hork-bajir planet itself. "_Quellpen." _He said, pronouncing it "Kell-pin" I just stared at him. "They are the names of the seven elders. Quellpen is the oldest and wisest." He explained. I smiled.   
I'm sure that the Electorate will honor these- > I began, right before I was cut off by a huge explosion. Dak's head snapped forward, and my stalk eyes jerked to the right. There was a plume of black smoke rising from the trees no more than a mile away.   
Could it be...? > I asked myself.   
"What?" Dak wanted clarification. I'd tell him later. If this meant that the Yeerks were here, then we were all in very big trouble.   


**TBC...**   



End file.
